Someone's Watching Over Me
by butterflies and mortals
Summary: He's gone" One of the doctor's announced...But he was still there. Always with her. She knew that, Now. xxJemily/Jily Oneshotxx


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I owned everything. Well, the ideas possibly..=]**

"Lily, I have to talk to you." Joe's voice didn't sound thrilling at all. Lily knew something was wrong.

She followed him inside the warm house. She saw walk past, she had tears in her eyes as she went into Frankie's room. Lily saw that not only her, but everyone in the whole household were looking depressed.

When they arrived in Joe's usually messy room, they sat on the bed. Lily looked around there were boxes and it looked like someone had been packing. "Are you moving?" Lily asked. Joe sighed. "No, but I guess you can call it that."

Lily gave him a confused look. Joe took both of her hands in his and sighed again. "Lily, I, uh, I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile, but I didn't know how....I have Leukemia....I was diagnosed with it 4 monthes ago..." His voice was unusually soft, and that worried Lily. Seriously, Joe was the goofy one.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Lily's voice was barely audible, as tears collided with her cheeks. How could he?!

Joe cradled his head in his hands. "Joe, I deserved to know! I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, and your soulmate.."

He lifted his head gradually. "You are, Lily, I just, I thought that they could take care of it, and that I would be okay and forget about it, but I guess it wasn't that easy."

"So, you're going to...die?" Lily asked, hesitantly. She couldn't believe this. It had to be a nightmare. She pinched herself, only to find that this moment was reality.

Joe nodded, tears starting to form in his own eyes.

"When?" Lily had to ask. Joe looked into her eyes and saw pain.

Lily felt weak. Her body felt stiff. She didn't want to feel like this. She hated the feeling. She tried to swallow, but there was a big lump in her throat, and it was blocking her breathing.

"They said possibly another week, or before.." Joe was now crying. Sure, Lily had seen him cry before, like when his grandfather died of heart disease, or when his puppy ran away, but this time was different, he sounded so desperate.

"Joe..." Lily wrapped her arms around him tight. Joe put his head on her shoulder, and as his tears fell onto her shirt, it started to get soaked. She didn't want to let him go, never. "I don't wanna die, Lily."

Lily could feel the pain in her heart, she knew he didn't deserve this, he was young. Eighteen. Barely at half of his lifetime.

"I know."

XX

A week later came way too fast. Lily stayed up every night, crying her eyes out. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, let alone leave her bedroom, she felt too weak, considering she barely ever touched any food. She tried eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, but she puked it up after eating just two bites. Her mom noticed her change in mood. Lily was usually crazy and cheerful, and everyone knew Joe was to blame for that.

"Honey, You need to eat something." She told her at dinner that night. Lily and her mom lived alone, since Lily's father had moved to Chicago two years before. Divorces are always nasty.

"I can't, Mom." She shook her head, thinking of Joe. This had to be ten hundred times harder for him.

"Sweetie, Joe's going to die, one way or another..and yeah, It's going to be hard..but there's nothing anyone can do about it."

This made Lily's eyes water. "But, why?! Why can't they do anything? Surgery's always there! Treatment!"

Rage filled her system. She hated doctors with a passion, always had when her little brother died four years ago from phuemonia, they kept telling her they couldn't do anything, and she hated it.

"It's not that simple. They can't find a cure for Leukemia."

"Cause they don't try hard enough!" Lily scowled, her breathing slowing again.

_RRRING!_

"I'll get it." Mrs. Truscott picked up the cordless phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello? Yes...Oh, she's right here."

"For you." She told Lily, handing her the phone. Lily's hand started shaking as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Lily." It was . Lily immediately thought of Joe. "We're at the h-h-hospital...You need to get h-here.." Her voice trailed off in her tears.

Lily didn't have to respond, she dropped the phone, running outside her two-story house, she grabbed her bike, in her pajamas and slippers, she peddled fast, down the streets, the sun started disappearing behind the clouds, and she felt a single drop of rain on her sleevless shoulder, and soon, the rain came down like a tsunami crashing agaisnt the shore, but Lily didn't care, she needed to get there, she wanted to be there to see Joe's last breath, he had promised to love her til his last breath, and she believed him.

Running into the hospital, soaked, Lily went to the counter. The lady looked weirdly at her, her mascara bleeding from her eyes, her hair, stringy and wet. "I need to see Joe Gray, please?" She looked at her attire, embarrassed.

"Room 323"

Lily walked over to the elevator, seeing herself in it's reflecting mirror-doors, she wiped her tears. When it opened, she ran into it, pressing the up button.

She walked into the room, seeing all the tearful faces, she felt her heart stop. Joe lay in the hospital bed, looking pale as a ghost. "Lily.." Mrs. Gray stood up, motioning for everyone else to follow her, she started out the door. "We're gonna leave you alone with him for a bit.."

Lily made her way to Joe, sitting in the chair next to the bed. Joe slowly opened his eyes, chocolate meeting the ocean blue. "Lily." He whispered. Lily shook her head, the tears exploded from her eyes. "Joe..I can't take this..I can't be without you.."

"You have to." Joe's voice could barely be heard, it sounded like a croak. " I still be here...watching over you...I promise."

"I know, but it will never be the same..." Lily officially broke down, nobody thought it was possible. She didn't know what to do...she felt like the world was ending.

"I love you." He took her hand, which was shaking uncontrollably. Lily squeezed it. "I love you too." She sobbed, with her other hand, she wiped her runny nose. Joe closed his eyes again. Suddenly, the beeping sound starting buzzing. Lily knew what this meant. She burst out in tears, crying harder. "No!"

The doctors rushed in.

"He's gone." One of them announced, after doing the 'Clear' routine thing. (A/N- I don't know what those are called, lol)

This was it.

Lily knew it.

Her world had officially crashed down.

XX

A month passed by, but Lily was still dwelling on the painful memory.

Four monthes later now...

"So, I'm guessing since Joe died, you're not gonna follow your dream?" Her best friend, Oliver sat next to her at the park, on the bench.

Lily had always dreamed of being a singer and music writer, Joe had inspired her to follow it, and to believe in herself, but now, He was gone, so her inspiration, well, was no more.

"I don't want to write songs or let alone sing anymore...It's too much for me, and I've gotten so weak.."

"So, you're just gonna give up?"

Lily couldn't take this. She stood up and walked down the road, Oliver followed. "Lily, You have to do it....do it for Joe at least.."

"Joe's dead, Oliver! Okay, he doesn't even know...and If there is a heaven and he's there, do you think he'd care to watch me make a fool of myself, trying to be happy when really I'm not?" Lily's whole body got the acheing feeling again.

"Yes, I think it would mean the world to him...Lily, It's not the end of the world..."

"No, but it _is_ the end of _my _world."

XX

Lily sat in her room, she tried her best at writing a song, but Joe's face wouldn't leave her mind.

_Found myself today_

_Oh, I found myself _

_and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_Voice of reason I forgot I had_

"I can't take this.." She whispered to herself.

She ran the pen across the paper once more.

_All I know Is_

_Your not here_

_To say what_

_You always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No. I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

She put the pen down and sighed.

She closed her eyes. "Lily.." She heard a voice, but it was distant, she sat up fast, causing her vision to blur, she saw a figure, it came towards her, but she couldn't make out who it was. It was a guy. He had long hair, she saw his eyes, and she knew it. It was Joe.

"Joe?" Her voice sounded like it came from somebody else's voice. "H-how? A-are you a g-g-ghost?" She rubbed her eyes to make sure he was really standing there. He was.

"I guess so." He didn't look like he did at the hospital, his face was it's usual color, not pale. His clothes were perfectly clung to him, his hair was to the side, no frizz to be seen. He looked flawless.

"How though?"

"I'm not sure...but I do know that they sent me here to say goodbye...."

"They?" Lily was sure she was crazy.

"The beyond."

Lily nodded, her head spinning. This was a weird world.

" I don't understand...Why did this have to happen?" Lily felt the sting in her eyes.

"Nothing lasts forever, Lily. Except maybe...our love.."

"You can still feel?" Lily was curious.

"Uh, yeah, I can. I mean, I can't be sad or anything..but..I know I still and always will love you."

Lily stood silent. this was so weird. Joe was standing in front of her, his ghostly figure. She had never belived in them before.

"So, I guess this is it." Joe looked at her with sympathy, knowing he couldn't feel the pain, so it was all her.

"Yeah." Lily had one single tear hit her face. Joe stepped closer to her, bringing his hand to her face wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb. His hand was cold, and it sent a shock to Lily's veins.

"I'll always be with you." he whispered before he turned to walk away, disappearing into thin air. Then she heard a faint 'I love you" through the air.

Smiling, once in how many monthes? Lily whispered. "I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think?! Well, I cried writing this, and I was listening to "Someone's watching over me" so I got this idea. Anyway, I was bored, so if you think its bad, whatever.....**

**Well, Raise Your Voice inspired it, it's an awesome movie....You should watch it if you haven't =D**

**Any ideas for more oneshots?**

**Tell me!!**

**Thanks!**

**x0x0xKimx0x0x**


End file.
